epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Tetris vs Puyo Puyo. Japheth's Rap Battles
Welcome to another battle of mine. It's been a long time since I wrote a battle in this website, so I wanted to write something simple. Even though this battle took me like 2-3 months to write. I watched Gaming Historian's Tetris video to get some writing materials. Originally this is was suppose to be a battle royale or gauntlet between different puzzle games, like Dr. Mario of...Dr.Mario, either a Bejweled or Candy Crush rep, and a Panel De Pon rep, maybe add Puzzles and Dragons but I decide to keep this match-up a classic 1-on-1. Since these both puzzle games have a crossover. (Well besides on Dr.Mario x Tetris.) And this battle was suppose to come out earlier, but I don't like the first draft and I have to polish some lines. Then Tetris 99 comes out, and luckily I am near to completion, so I release this battle as a hype of Tetris 99. I got like 3-5 battles currently on writing. So anyways Today's battle features Arle Nadja, protagonist of the Puyo Puyo games, against Tee, representative and personification of Tetris. To see which puzzle games drop the hardest diss. Lyrics Tee Verse: (Note; Tee is in purple, Ess is in green) I'm the man who arranges the blocks to tear down the wall, colliding two sides of the world Been asserting dominance to the industry way before T-pose was a buzzword I expect Sega's Puzzle game, Columns, not a glorified Connect Four with a Pikachu-looking mofo Who’s going down the shitter, no wonder why they called you Pu-yo Pu-yo Not only you’re a doppelganger of me, but you tried to ripoff Bejewled and that DDR shit And so many goddamn alts in your gatcha app, even Camilla would call you a cash cow without the tits An apple a day couldn’t sway this doctor away from spitting fever bars But a Ringo a game, surely drummed you out on the franchise main star Arle Nadja Verse: (Note: Arle Nadja is in orange, Carbuncle is in yellow, Schezo is in blue) I know you like topping first at everything, but it just shows your delusion's stacked Like compiling every entry in your series, Tee, making sure Minecraft don’t top you in best selling blocks The future of your glory days is going dark like a Gameboy screen (Gugu?) No longer held the title of puzzle king, got dethrone by an eye-candy app crushing diabetes (Gu!) Back when I was in kindergarten , I’ve schooled monsters and still made it to graduation While 80’s kids got braindumbed when theyused you for an alternative drug addiction Been in so many consoles, yet you’re only known in a system they replaced you for Pokemon and shit And back in your homeland, they prefer shooting, yelling cyka blyat, than a fit-the-shape kit Like a wrongly placed piece of ideology, Tee and victory doesn’t fit property Even if your votes in this battle's same as your sales, your wins belongs to state property (Gu-OOH!) Know your place, you starving blockhead, without our collab, you wouldn’t able to voice a diss But you saying you can rap is more farfetched than Harpy can sing Tee Verse: Hold! That commie joke was dark, Arle , did Ecolo pocessed your body again? But I can handle the cold truth because unlike you, where I stayed, we strive without the sun While I agree that our crossover was a success, but it’s only from my name that got them (Pu-who?) Once 99 drops at the battleground, snapping this bitch out of existence wouldn’t be my problem I could read your face like an open book , Nadja, but your history's always get rewritten From the pink marshmallow , to the Lion King’s sidekicks, and even to the guy who made us for a livin ’ Suffered so many identity crisis, that I’m not sure if I’m battling the real Arle But based on your travel crossing to other places, I bet you didn’t passed VISA Tetris Attacksyour ass so hard, you’ll be going back to the days you were crawling in dungeon You’re so mentally disadvantaged that you name your best only friend after an infection The heart of the Compile era went away after they Nep-tune to the next hyperdimension What’s funnier than you getting localize is that youdrop rock bottom, being Sonic's mean bitch Arle Nadja Verse: Trying to get to through tight spaces, and I thought Schezo was the pervert Your silly T-spins tricks still leaves you overshadowed by a piece that’s “long and hard as my—” (ack!) I’ll pimp slap this soft limp outta Primp Town, as an act against aids But if you want me to give you head, I’ll pop you harder than I did in PC-98 And you’re the one to talk ‘bout localization, when anyone that tries to get your rights got themselves screwed up Tetris brings two competitors together, (yeah?), also reason why Nintendo fucked Atari's ass Your dark history would make an interesting movie, but choose a sci-fi trilogy instead And tell Satan he’s my next victim, after my Bayoen combos make you dead POLL: WHO WON Tetris Puyo Puyo Category:Blog posts